Play the Moment
by Fidyagami
Summary: Prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Memulai suatu pernikahan sama saja dengan memulai peran baru. Sakura tahu, favorite Naruto adalah ramen. Sebagai seorang istri pasti akan selalu menyediakan makanan kesukaannya. Ada satu komposisi ramen yang tidak Sakura sukai. Ya, itu adalah rebung yang difermentasi. Tidak enak, tidak suka/ #Elysian #4LoveShots #Shinachiku #1 /


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warnings : AU, OOC, Misstypo (s), this is dedicated to 4 LoveShots Event of NaruSaku, December 2015**

 **-Elysian-**

 **Fidyagami (chapter 1), CHUL no ICHI (chapter 2), Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka (chapter 3), LastMelodya (chapter 4)**

 **Theme : Shinachiku**

 **Chapter 1 : Play the Moment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Prepare for the worst and hope for the best'_

 **.**

Selain menjadi seorang Dokter tetap di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal, Sakura adalah teman bermain yang baik bagi para pasiennya. Anak-anak selalu merindukan kehadirannya di taman bermain gedung rumah sakit ini jika Dokter bersurai merah muda yang baik hati itu tidak datang. Sakura menyukai waktu bebas setelah jam kerjanya selesai. Ia bisa mendekatkan diri pada setiap pasien-pasien cilik dengan bergabung bermain bersama mereka—walau sekedar membacakannya sebuah dongeng, atau meneriakki mereka kejar-kejaran karena lupa akan selang infus.

Hanya di ruang taman bermain poli anak ini, mereka bisa tersenyum ceria—melupakan sejenak setiap penyakit yang mereka derita dan tetap memiliki semangat seperti anak-anak sehat lainnya. Pemandangan seperti ini adalah hal yang indah.

Kebanyakkan orang-orang bilang; seorang Dokter tidak akan pernah dekat dengan pasiennya. Mereka kadang lupa nama dari setiap pasien. Mungkin itu benar. Tapi, sebagai profesi Dokter anak, sepertinya tidak berlaku.

"Akhirnya, Cinderella dan Pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya." Sakura menutup buku dongeng itu, lalu perhatiannya tertuju kepada beberapa pendengar yang berada di depannya. "Selesai!" Wanita berseragam putih dokter itu mengembangkan senyumnya—menanti _respons_ dari pasien-pasien yang rata-rata memiliki umur di bawah sepuluh tahunan itu.

"Apa mereka memiliki anak?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya cerita dongeng selalu berakhir dengan hidup bahagia selamanya, ia juga tidak tahu apakah Cinderella benar punya anak atau tidak. "Tentu saja ada, mereka tidak akan bahagia kalau tidak memiliki anak, Moegi." Sakura mengusap kepalanya pelan. Anak itu kalau tidak salah pasiennya yang baru berumur enam tahunan. "Anak merupakan salah satu kebahagian dari orangtua, maka dari itu cepat sembuh ya."

"Anaknya perempuan apa laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan polos lagi yang terlontar dari salah satu mereka. Ini **-** lah salah satu alasan Sakura menyukai profesi ini. "Mereka punya keduanya. Makanya mereka bahagia."

"Wah, aku jadi ingin ketemu anaknya Cinderella!"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kalau ingin segera bertemu dengan mereka, kalian harus sembuh dulu, setelah waktu bermain selesai kalian jangan lupa minum obat dan makan malam yaaa."

"Baik!" Mereka berseru kompak.

Sakura mengembalikan buku dongeng dan menyusunnya pada rak yang berwarna-warni di belakangnya. Waktu bermain habis dan ia harus menyuruh semua anak-anak kembali masuk ke kamar. Sakura sangat senang melakukan semua ini. Ia tidak mau semua pasien di poli anak merasa bosan dan mengutuk diri mereka karena tidak bisa bebas berlarian ke luar.

Beberapa anak mulai keluar dari dalam ruangan ini dengan didampingi oleh orangtua mereka.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pintu keluar, ia baru tersadar ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya di sana entah sejak kapan.

Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman khas yang ia punya. "Wow, Sakura, kau idola para anak-anak." Ungkapan itu terlontar saat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, istriku ini memang hebat."

Sakura sebenarnya senang mendengar itu. "Huh, berlebihan. Pasti ada maunya."

"Apakah dia adalah suamimu, Dokter?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis cilik salah satu pasiennya. Anak itu sengaja mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan susah payah, karena tiang selang infus itu selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"Ya, kau benar." Sakura membungkuk menyejajari tinggi badan mereka. "Ke mana ibumu?" Sakura tidak melihat orangtua yang mendampingi anak ini.

"Ibu sedang bekerja. Nanti jam enam dia pasti kemari." Anak itu hanya berkata jujur. Tapi ada suatu perasaan kasihan di hati Sakura.

"Dokter sudah punya anak?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah suami yang baru dinikahinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Tunggu saja ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura hanya memandangi suaminya yang begitu lahap makan di hadapannya. Mangkuk yang berisi ramen di depannya, belum ia sentuh sedikit pun. Padahal, ramen itu tidak begitu menggiurkan, kenapa Naruto begitu menyukainya?

"Maaf ya, aku selalu tidak memiliki waktu untuk masak. Apa kau bosan dengan mie ramen ini?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk berukuran sedang itu. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya. "Bagiku ramen lah yang paling enak."

Selama ini Sakura tidak begitu sering mengonsumsi makanan khas dari Jepang ini. Wanita itu menyukai makanan yang manis-manis seperti kue anmitsu atau kue keju. Diliriknya lagi mangkuk ramen bagiannya, tidak ada makanan selain ini, daripada isi mangkuk itu didiamkan saja dan menjadi dingin, akhirnya ia mengambil sumpit, mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk itu tanpa tujuan. "Kalau kau suka ramen, itu berarti kau tahu ramen terbuat dari apa saja."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari ramen?"

Sakura menyumpit sebuah irisan daging bulat berwarna putih yang di tengahnya ada motif lingkaran berwarna merah muda. "Ini apa?"

Naruto meneguk air putih sebelum berkata. "Itu bakso ikan."

 _Atau bisa disebut Naruto._

Sakura menggumamkan oh, dan ia memasukan bakso ikan itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa berkomentar tentang rasanya. "Lalu ini apa?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Baik, ini adalah sekian kalinya mereka memesan ramen instan, dan percakapan penjelasan ramen ini sepertinya diperlukan. "Itu, kan, rumput laut yang dikeringkan. Atau biasa disebut dengan _nori_."

"Aku hanya pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya." Lalu rumput laut itu pun masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Itu lobak putih, Sakura- _chan_." Mata Naruto menyipit. Kemungkinan Sakura sedang mempermainkannya.

Giliran lobak itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Mie ini terbuat dari apa?"

"Gandum."

"Kenyal sekali ya."

"Paman Teuchi membuat sendiri. Mereka tidak suka membeli mie instan yang banyak dijual di pasaran."

Sakura mengangguk-aguk mengerti, sepertinya suaminya ini begitu paham tentang ramen. "Lalu yang ini apa?"

Naruto memperhatikan sebuah sayuran yang berada di antara sumpit Sakura. Kalaupun itu lobak, lobak tidak berwarna kekuningan seperti ini. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah—

"Shinachiku. Nama sayuran yang difermantasi ini adalah shinachiku."

Sakura memandangi sayuran itu. Kemudian ia berpendapat setelah mencobanya. "Namanya lucu. Rasanya juga aneh. Tidak enak. Aku tidak suka." Walau Sakura mengatakan ia tidak suka, mau tak mau ia menelan sayuran itu ke dalam kerongkongannya. Sakura langsung mengambil mangkuk kecil, menyingkirkan sayur yang bernama shinachiku itu ke dalamnya.

"Sayang sekali kalau tidak dimakan."

"Rasanya aneh sekali. Aku tidak suka."

Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan. "Ya, sudah, pinggirkan saja kalau begitu. Biar aku yang memakannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura selalu menyisir rambutnya sebelum menarik selimut untuk tidur. Sementara Naruto selalu membaca artikel dari layar tabnya ketika malam. Apartemen ini begitu sepi setiap hari. Walaupun semua kamar dalam apartemen ini sudah ada yang menempati. Mereka berdua memang harus segera mendapatkan seorang bayi untuk meramaikan situasi dalam istana kecil mereka.

Ada satu perasaan hampa jika satu keluarga belum mendapatkan seorang malaikat di dalam istana mereka. Sakura tahu, pernikahan mereka masih begitu muda. Tetapi, keinginan untuk segera mendapatkan seorang bayi itu tentu saja ada. Tanpa sadar Sakura mengusap perutnya, ia melihat sendiri dari pantulan kaca sosok dirinya yang melakukan aksi seperti benar-benar mendambakan seseorang di dalam sana.

Naruto menyadari itu. Ia tahu apa yang sedang berada dipikiran istrinya. Iya, pemikiran mereka sama tentunya. Hanya saja Naruto tidak terlalu ingin terburu-buru. Yang penting istrinya selalu sehat.

Sebelum berkata Naruto menarik sebuah senyuman. "Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_? Kau sakit perut ya?"

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung berwajah masam. Dasar pria mana tahu perasaan wanita. Istrinya hanya diam saja. Kemudian ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kaca rias untuk langsung menghambur ke atas ranjang mereka. Sakura langsung menarik selimut hingga menutupi dadanya. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang mendadak begini. Oh, tentu saja wanita paling dicintainya ini sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Lebih baik Naruto segera menaruh tab yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa lampunya dimatikan?"

"Aku sudah selesai membaca." Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang wanita itu—membawanya untuk saling berhadapan. Begini kan lebih baik.

Dalam posisi seperti ini, walaupun Sakura sudah memejamkan matanya, Naruto tahu ia masih terjaga. "Sakura- _chan_ , apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Tidak ada. Sudah tidurlah. Besok aku _shift_ pagi."

"Masih jam sembilan."

"Ngantuk, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Membelai surai merah muda itu. "Besok biar aku yang masak sarapan."

"Pasti ramen."

"Kan, hanya itu saja bahan yang tersedia di kulkas."

"Asal tidak ada sayuran seperti tadi sore."

"Itu sangat baik untuk dikonsumsi."

Sakura hanya menggumam tanpa mengutarakan sebuah kalimat. Mungkin diartikan sebagai: terserah kau saja.

Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai mengantuk tetapi Sakura malah membuka suara kembali. "Kau tahu, kan, dr. Tsunade?"

"Atasanmu?" Naruto masih bisa menjawab walau kedua matanya sudah tertutup.

"Dia selalu bertanya kapan aku hamil."

Dari nadanya Naruto bisa menebak. Mugkin Sakura sedikit tersinggung. "Kita kan baru tiga bulan menikah."

"Makanya aku kesal."

Medengar itu Naruto tak tahan untuk kembali membuka mata. Kadang apa yang diributkan oleh wanita adalah hal-hal yang berlebihan. "Kenapa harus kesal?"

Kini keempat mata itu saling beradu pandang dalam kegelapan. "Dia bilang, normalnya kalau pasangan subur, akan segera berisi dari malam pertama. Berarti secara tidak langsung dia menyindirku."

Pikiran wanita memang kadang tidak sesimpel pria. "Jangan langsung mengambil keputusan." Naruto berusaha menenangkan perasaan Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan pasangan lain yang baru memiliki anak setelah 4 atau 5 tahun kemudian?"

Sebenarnya itu yang ditakutkan oleh Sakura pada awalnya. Walaupun usia pernikahan masih baru, kemungkinan terburuk itu selalu ada. Susah hamil, misalnya. Tapi, apa boleh ia tidak percaya diri karena hal seperti ini?

"Kau benar, aku rasa aku tidak perlu mencemaskan itu."

Naruto mengangkat tangan Sakura yang berada di atas bahunya. Ia memberikan sebuah ciuman di jari-jari wanita itu. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya tidur."  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangisan bayi benar-benar menggelegar dalam rumah ini. Sakura langsung saja menghentikan kegiatan memasak. Tunggu dulu? Ia sedang memasak? Lalu, apa yang harus ia masak detik ini? Sakura melihat beberapa mangkuk-mangkuk yang berisi komposisi untuk membuat sebuah masakkan. Ada beberapa gram mie rebus, lalu ada juga _nori_ , lobak putih dan rebung yang difermentasi.

Karena suara bayi itu tidak juga berhenti Sakura segera berlari ke atas. "Aduh, bayi siapa sih ini?" wanita itu menjangkau tangga dengan susah payah, ia seolah berlari di dalam sebuah kolam renang. Langkah kaki ini tidak ringan seperti biasa. Begitu berat hanya untuk sampai ke lantai atas. Napasnya memburu, udara di sekitarnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

Setelah melewati itu, Sakura mendorong pintu yang ia yakini suara itu berasal dari dalam sana. Ia langsung menghambur ke arah ranjang bayi dan melihat kondisinya. Ya ampun, kasian sekali. Ia pasti kelaparan. Detik ini ia bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan si bayi?

Buat susu?

Ataukah menyusuinya?

 _"Ada apa dengan Shinachiku, Sakura?"_

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tenang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang ingin mati saja. Sakura langsung mendekat ke depan suaminya dengan raut sedikit lega.

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Shinachiku tidak mau diam."_

Naruto melirik bayi lelaki dalam gendongan Sakura. Kemudian pria itu mengambil alih gendongan dari sang istri. Menepuk-nepuk bokongnya pelan untuk meredakan tangisannya. _"Oh .._ _._ _dia ingin makan shinachiku."_

 _"Yang benar saja?!"_

Wajah Naruto berubah heran. _"Memangnya ada yang aneh? Oh ya, apa shinachikunya sudah selesai dimasak? Kami mau makan."_

Naruto berbalik keluar, kemungkinan ia menuju ke dapur. Sakura segera mengejar langkah Naruto yang terasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Suaminya itu langsung duduk di kursi meja makan bersama bayi yang menangis tadi. _"Ada apa, Sakura-chan. Kenapa kau tidak duduk juga?"_

Dengan gerak kaku, Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk di sana. Matanya terus memerhatikan Naruto yang bergerak mengisi sebuah mangkuk dengan shinachiku. Apakah ia tidak berniat memakan ramen, soalnya komposisi ramen sudah lengkap di atas meja?

" _Tunggu! Kau mau memberi makan bayi itu dengan shinachiku? Apa perutnya sudah bisa mencerna itu?"_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Ini adalah makanan kesukaannya?"_ setelah mengatakan itu dengan cengiran yang lebar, Naruto menyuapkan sayuran-sayuran itu ke dalam mulut sang bayi. Sakura tidak bisa melihat pemandangan itu. Ini terlalu mengerikan.

Yang terakhir diingatnya adalah sebuah suara tawa bayi yang besar. Itu mengerikan.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura yakin. Sangat yakin. Bahwa kejadian barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi aneh yang menyangkut-pautkan sebuah sayuran yang sempat menjadi perdebatan kecil saat di meja makan tadi. Mungkin, mimpi tadi bisa dianggap adalah sebuah mimpi yang buruk. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan aneh.

Sakura mengerjabkan matanya, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan kamar tidurnya yang masih gelap seperti sebelum ia masuk ke dunia aneh tadi. Sakura menggeser lengan kekar Naruto—menaruhnya di tempat lain untuk meloloskan diri dari sana. Detik ini ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Iya, dia butuh minum.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia berdiri dari sana, berjalan keluar menuju ruang dapur yang berada di bawah. Satu tujannya saat ini adalah benda segi empat yang mampu membuat air mineral menjadi dingin. Ketika Sakura membuka kulkas itu, matanya sontak menyipit dan ia menutup hidung. "Ya ampun, mulai besok rebung yang difermentasi ini tidak boleh ada di dalam kulkas."

Tentu saja mimpi aneh tadi berasal dari jenis sayuran itu. Itu adalah shinachiku.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _OWARI_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(A/N)_

 _Chapter dua akan dilanjutkan oleh author;_ _ **CHUL no ICHI**_ _. Silahkan dibaca untuk kelanjutannya ya~ Terimakasih sudah membaca._

 _Fidy is signing off._


End file.
